


Accidental Reminder

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, Hangover, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Waking up beside his best friend hurt Shino more than he thought it would.





	Accidental Reminder

Shino had blinked awake nearly an hour ago, but an immovable force in the form of his lover had him cemented to the bed. The man was curled around him and snored contentedly against the Aburame's throat. Shino concluded that his bed-mate was crude and ungraceful in both the waking world and in sleep; and tried his best to ignore the bug-sized pool of drool accumulating between his collar bone.

"Kiba," Shino barely murmured. He was torn between prying himself away and remaining still. After a heavy night of drinking, Shino couldn't be sure how long it would take for the other man to finally wake up. While Shino would have been more than happy to stay there for the rest of the day, Kiba was like a furnace pressed flush against him, and Shino was already sweating. He could feel his kikaichū huddling towards the other man, seeking out the warmth. A few of them had even escaped the confines of the hive to scout the heated body pressed against it. But despite their obvious affections, the Aburame was decidedly uncomfortable.

Kiba was all heat and hair and sinew. And it was even more noticeable molded to Shino's pale and lanky. The contrast between their skin was striking, and Shino couldn't restrain himself from coyly running a hand up the Inuzuka's arm. It was partly due to genes, but mostly due to Kiba's love for the sun; And Shino's clothing that hid him away from it. Never had he expected to see himself entangled with that body so different from his own, but he decided that he liked it. Quite a bit.

Shino sighed. There was something gratifying about watching a single kikaichū skitter across the Inuzuka's shoulder. For an Aburame, sharing the hive was an intimacy reserved only for those closest to them. And while his kikaichū could sense their companionship, Shino quickly called back any stray insects before bugging his comrade became a bad habit. It didn't feel proper for them to be poking around Kiba without his knowledge.

Shino affectionately pressed a kiss to the top of the Inuzuka's head and murmured his name against his scalp. Kiba made a whine of discontent as he stretched out his legs. Feeling the tensing of muscle press and slide against him made Shino all the more reluctant to wake him up.

"A few more minutes," Kiba slurred, burying his head into the crook of Shino's neck. The Aburame smirked. There was nothing quite like a hungover and grumpy dog-man first thing in the morning.

"No, we need to get up," Shino began to pull himself away, though the effort lacked conviction, "Because its nearly one PM."

Kiba merely groaned, coiling his limbs around Shino like a constrictor. Shino wanted to believe the Inuzuka was just as reluctant to part, but there was a nasty voice in the back of his mind that knew better. _You're not her._

" _Kiba,_ " the Aburame insisted more firmly. A cold feeling began to spread inside of his chest and his kikaichū were stirring in response. He needed to pull away, or else he might never let go. He couldn't continue drowning himself in feelings he had harbored since he was a teenager. It was obviously becoming a problem if their position was any evidence.

Kiba seemed to sense something was amiss because his eyes finally snapped open; his pupils receding into feral slits. 

In his sudden awareness, the Inuzuka relaxed his hold, and Shino was finally able to sit up completely. He stared down into Kiba's wide, blinking eyes for a long, uncomfortable moment. The Aburame felt incredibly vulnerable without his usual eye wear and the way Kiba's eyes bore into him made him only feel worse. And even more guilty.

There was something like realization in Kiba's eyes before he bolted upright and nearly leaped off of the bed.

" _Shit,_ " he hissed. Kiba stumbled onto the floor, and more curses escaped his lips as he searched for his clothes. Kiba fumbled for words as he began to slip on his pants. He dug a palm into the side of his head when his hangover came crashing down around him.

Shino sat still, leaning against the headboard as he watched the other man trip around the room, "We were drunk," the Aburame didn't really know what else to say. His mouth was suddenly very dry, and the chill in his chest seemed to have spread to his limbs.

Kiba laughed uncomfortably, "Yeah, I can feel it." The Inuzuka paused for a long moment, refusing to meet Shino's gaze as his eyes flickered in distress.

"It's because-"

"Please, Shino," Kiba clasped his hands together pleadingly, " _Please,_ you can't tell Tamaki about this."

The Aburame's mouth hung open for a moment before he clamped it shut, "I would never."

It was absurd to think he would betray Kiba like that. He would like to think he knew Kiba better than anyone else. And if he knew one thing about Kiba, it was that he was loyal. If the way he talked about Tamaki was any proof, the Inuzuka would never willingly hurt her, and telling her would only cause unnecessary grief. Their encounter was nothing more than a misstep; a drunken night that had gotten away from them. It was an inappropriate accident.

 _Accident._ As if even his kikaichū wanted to escape this conversation, Shino suddenly felt very empty.

Kiba grinned, it was a sad and confused expression, "Thanks," he said, rubbing at his neck.

Watching the action made Shino glance down at himself. Between the kikaichū scars were new and fresh wounds. Scars and hickeys littered his pallid skin and he could feel that his neck must have gotten the worst of it. He would need to take extra precaution when covering it.

Kiba followed Shino's glance before finally slipping on his jacket. He wore a grim expression that seemed so unusual on Kiba's face.

"I'm really sorry, Shino," Kiba whispered. 

"They'll heal," the Aburame spoke before he thought, his mouth full of cotton. There was a tension that hung in the air between them when Shino realized Kiba wasn't apologizing for the hickeys.

Little glimpses of their night played in the Aburame's head, and he mentally cringed at the words that had tumbled from his lips. At the forefront was an overabundance of 'I love you's and maybe one 'Please, marry me.' He attempted to reason that it was nothing more than the saké, but the way his body had chilled at the thought of Kiba leaving only contradicted him. 

Shino cursed himself. He had acted like nothing more than a love-sick idiot.

Kiba chewed at his lip, his face flushing, "I have to go, but we can hang out again soon," the Inuzuka's voice was awkward. He paused , "Maybe we should just... try to forget this happened."

Shino didn't answer and merely nodded curtly as Kiba escaped the room, tail between his legs.

 _Try to forget this happened._ Shino furrowed his brow and fingered the puncture wounds in the juncture of his neck. Fang wounds.

_Forget._ The Aburame wondered how he could forget when he was still littered with love bites; when memories of the way Kiba had looked at him were still burned into his memory. 

"I would never," Shino answered, to no one but himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I just wanted to make myself feel bad lol This was something short for practice. And please no Tamaki hate in the comments!


End file.
